callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan Keith
Corporal DuncanCall of Duty 3 bonus materials section. Keith was a Scottish SAS trooper who served under Maj. Ingram and Sgt. Doyle. History He first participated in a night drop into Nazi-controlled France lead by Ingram along with Doyle. As he drove Doyle to the plane where they were to drop from, he expressed his contempt for the French. Two hours later, their plane was shot down, and they meet up with Pierre LaRoche of the Maquis Resistance. He keeps expressing his views on the French throughout the entire mission, much to LaRoche's chagrin. When Major Ingram was captured, tensions flared and Keith accused one of the Resistance members, Marcel of assisting the Germans, showing that his prejudice against the French has reached it's peak. Cpl. Keith pushed for a rescue mission for Major Ingram until it was granted, against the advice of the Resistance. Keith and Doyle went on the rescue mission, and was later accompanied by the Resistance. The mission was successful and the joint team saved Major Ingram. When Isabelle DuFontaine was killed after planting an explosive charge on an armored car, Cpl. Keith comforted Marcel, who took her death hard. Throughout the campaign, Keith expresses his anger towards the French, even to go as far as referring that France immediately surrendered to Germany during the war. He and Pierre LaRoche often engage in arguments when the Resistance members speak French, as Keith exclaims "Why can't these bloody French speak English!?" as well as saying "Yer' damn right I think you are un collaborator" (saying "un collaborator" in a French accent) when Marcel was asking whether that Keith thought that Marcel was a collaborator due to him getting the fuel plant plans. But, then Isabelle is killed, Keith then expresses his sorrow for the French Maquis. Trivia *Keith is most recognizable by his maroon beret. This is actually a common piece of headwear for the British Airborne, but only Keith and another soldier named Beattie are seen wearing it in the game. *It is possible that "Soap" MacTavish from Call of Duty 4 took a few ideas from Keith. They are both in the SAS, and they are also both Scottish. *In the PS2 version of "Call of Duty: World at War", the character, Sgt. Maddock, from the British campaign uses the same model as Cpl. Keith. *Keith is seen helping a soldier named Wilkins. Wilkins was probably the pilot of the plane in Night Drop as the only other possibility was Beatie who sounds very different than the voice flying the plane. *Keith seems to dislike the French as he makes fun of the French in every level he is in. In Night Drop he said that "Frenchies were only good at surrendering and kissing". In Fuel Plant he keeps telling Isabelle, and Pierre to speak English, even though Isabelle was speaking English when talking to James Doyle who is Keith's friend, and for the whole level. In Hostage he said that Pierre "didn't have a backbone" and that it was hard to believe that his country ever surrendered, and the only moment was when he admitted to Marcel that Isabelle was as brave as any of the Maquis. *Keith seems to resemble Benny Church as he always tells Doyle what to do even though Doyle is a higher ranking. Whereas Benny tells Chuck Walker what to do despite being a higher ranking. Interestingly Walker and Doyle are both playable, and Church and Keith are both NPC's and unkillable. *Keith and Ingram are the only squad members to have their ranks seen on their tags. Doyle's rank is known, but is not seen since he's playable. *If the player jumps over the bridge in the jeep without touching the water, Keith will still say "You got me all wet Doyle". He may also say "You drenched me, Doyle!" References Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 3 Characters